Skales
Skales is the general of the Hypnobrai snake tribe and current leader of the Serpentine, formerly second in command to Slithraa. Skales has always had a hunger for power, first competing against General Slithraa, King Pythor, and Lord Garmadon. He appeared as the secondary antagonist of season 1, the secondary, later quaternary antagonist of season 2, and in the next two seasons, a minor protagonist who does not contain any evil. Background Skales was introduced in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Rise of the Snakes. Skales was a Hypnobrai tribe warrior when Lloyd Garmadon found and opened the Hypnobrai tomb. When the general of the Hypnobrai, Slithraa, came under Lloyd's control, Skales saw an opportunity to seize power. Lloyd made the Hypnobrai perform childish acts such as raiding Jamanakai Village for candy. While in Jamanakai, the Hypnobrai lost their golden snake staff to the Ninja. For some reason in the show, Skales is turquose instead of earth blue. As the Hypnobrai were constructing a treehouse for Lloyd, the ninja attacked them. Skales hypnotized Cole to keep the other ninja busy while the other Hypnobrai retrieved the staff. After the Hypnobrai got the staff back, they went back to their tomb, Skales holding the staff. When Slithraa wanted the staff back, he demanded that Skales give it to him, but Skales would not obey and the two Serpentine had to fight for the staff in an arena called the "Slither Pit." Skales won the battle and became the new general of the Hypnobrai tribe. In the episode "Never Trust a Snake", Lloyd Garmadon had allied with the Fangpyre snake tribe, whom he led in an attack against the Hypnobrai as a way of getting revenge on the Hypnobrai for betraying him. However, it turned out that Fangtom, Skales' old friend, was now leading the Fangpyre. The Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre then united. Skales and Fangtom brainstormed ways to dispose of Lloyd, but the boy escaped. Skales appears briefly in the episode "Can of Worms" when he says he highly doubts that Pythor can unite the other Serpentine tribes. Skales later helps Pythor to discover the Lost City of Ouroboros. When Pythor challenges the other tribe generals, Skales hands Pythor the Sacred Flute. Pythor uses this to defeat the other generals, then makes Skales his second in command. As Season Three opens, Skales tries to convince the other Serpentine to make him their leader, but they refuse. Eventually, Lord Garmadon arrives and uses the power of the Golden Weapons to recreate the broken Destiny's Bounty and turn it into the Black Bounty. He offers to make Ninjago the Serpentines' new home in exchange for their alliance. Impressed, the Serpentine tag along with Garmadon, abandoning Skales and the other generals. Determined to regain the loyalty of the Serpentine, Skales gets the other generals to rob a bank in order to distract the Ninja while he attempts to kidnap Lloyd so that he can blackmail Lord Garmadon into giving up his power over the Serpentine. Fortunately, Sensei Wu and Nya arrive to rescue Lloyd at the last minute, and Skales was sentenced to jail for life, much to his anger. Upon escaping from the Ninja and seeing that their plan failed and Skales was imprisoned, the other three Serpentine generals finally decided to surrender their loyalty to Lord Garmadon. In the third season's fourth episode Ninjaball Run, the generals help Skales break out from his jail and escape in a Serpentine Bus. When they accidentally get caught up in the Ninjaball Run race, Skales decides to try and win the race. But the ninja win the race and reclaim Destiny's Bounty while Garmadon is not on, leaving him to get arrested by the police. However, Skales comes to his rescue and helps him escape on the bus. In episode 18 " Child's Play" Skales made a short appearance with the other Serpentine generals serving Garmadon after Kai disarmed Garmadon, and so Skales and the other 3 generals tried to steal a museum model but were unable to fit it into the sewer. They then escaped. Skales was then made king of the Serpentine, as he pushed Lord Garmadon into the sea and leaving him there when they set out to look for the Island of Darkness. As his first command, he tells the Serpentine to dig under Ninjago City as an attempt to drag it under like the Serpentine were. As Skales and the others Serpentine dig through the ground they stumble upon an acient tomb holding the stone army. The door has a picture of Skales on it as Skalidor says, and Skales opens the door discovering the Stone Army. The venom from the Great devourer then drips on the army of stone as they come to life. Skales orders the other Serpentine to fight back, but the Stone Army was easily able to defeat them and make their escape through the door. Skales is last seen running for the door just before it closes, and the Serpentine are once again trapped in a tomb forever. Sometime between the episodes The Stone Army and The Curse of the Golden Master he got married to Selma, a pink coloured Mezmo, and had a son who he named Skales Jr. He broke the tomb seal to buy groceries and a newspaper, which alongside a scale found, made the ninjas suspect he was the stranger who was helping the Overlord (it was actually Pythor). He's later seen in The Titanium Ninja with his son Skales Jr. He and his son appear in The Corridor of Elders, first in Ninjago City and the second in the fight against the anacondrai cultists. His son and a young boy toss marbles to make several cultists lose their balance. When he sees the Destiny's Bounty attacking several of the Cultist's vehicles he says "I'd never think I'd be happy to see that ship again". In Secrets Discovered several of the Ninja encounter Skales and a group of Serpentine-including his son-as they are tracking the Vermillion, whom Skales reveals are offspring of the Great Devourer. LEGO.com Bio Appearances * 9444 Cole's Tread Assault * 9446 Destiny's Bounty TV Series Episodes * Season 1 ** Rise of the Snakes ** Home ** Snakebit ** Never Trust a Snake ** Can of Worms ** The Snake King ** Tick Tock ** Once Bitten, Twice Shy ** The Royal Blacksmiths ** The Green Ninja ** All of Nothing ** The Rise of the Great Devourer ** The Day of the Great Devourer * Season 2 ** Darkness Shall Rise ** Pirates vs. Ninja ** Ninjaball Run ** Child's Play ** The Stone Army ** The Day Ninjago Stood Still * Season 3 ** The Curse of the Golden Master ** The Titanium Ninja * Season 4 ** The Corridor of Elders * Season 7 ** Secrets Discovered Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Quotes “Drill, baby drill!" - Skales as the new King of the Serpentine Notes * Skales's name is spelled with a 'K' in the sets and on LEGO.com, but in the TV Show, it is spelled with a 'C'. * It is revealed that Skales and Fangtom are good friends in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episode 4, Never Trust a Snake. * Skales knows a form of Serpentine martial art fighting called Fang-Kwon-Do. This is how he defeated Slithraa in the Slither Pit. * He is the only Serpentine General to appear in more than one set (9444 Cole's Tread Assault and 9446 Destiny's Bounty). That makes him the most common general. * Although he and Fangtom are friends, he helps Pythor defeat him. * Skales appears on the Ninjago Spinjitzu cards "Lazy Ninja", "Backup Plan", "Counterattack", "Surrender", "Upper-hand", and "Hypnotize". * On Skales' screenpage, his tail and staff are backwards. * Skales, along with Pythor and Skales Jr., are the only Serpentine to be mentioned by name. * Skales's torso piece is of a lighter shade of blue than his head mould and tail piece. * On his bio on LEGO.com at one point, his name is misspelled Skaled. *It is revealed in the episode The Curse of the Golden Master that he likes crossword puzzles. * He hisses when he speaks more than any other Serpentine. Gallery skales back.jpg|Back view of Skales Hypnobrai2.jpg|Skales in the Hypnobrai image real skales.png|Before the "Slither Pit" battle in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu skales skales skale.png|Before he met up with Fangtom Pic502F8A411356559A070BE50CBD05392C.png|A CGI of Skales General Skales with the Hypnobrai Staff.jpg|General Skales with the Hypnobrai Staff picE6451B005AB65D8A1D9F1202F74660E4.jpg|Skales's wallpaper from LEGO.com Skales.jpg|Front view of Skales IM NURSING MY TAIL.jpg|Skales rubbing his injured tail Slithraa Down.png|Skales pinning Slithraa down Skales doing Fangkwondo.png|Using Fang-kwon-do Skales with Rattla.png|Skales with Rattla Skales at Ouroboros.png|Skales at Ouroboros Rattla with Skales.png|Skales with Rattla skales (before becoming General).jpg|Skales (before becoming General) Skalesona.jpg|Skales on the anchor of the Bounty Skales Charecter.jpg|Skales' Character Bio on LEGO.com. ep 30 15.jpg|Skales with his wife and Skales jr. ep 30 10.jpg Skales_(Ep._13).jpg Skales Defeated.png All Four Serpentine General.jpg Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Non Legged Minifigures